1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication technology, more specifically, to a scheme of bilateral antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rising of the demand of consumers and the development of manufacturing technology, the mobile termination, such as mobile phone and laptop, trends to shorter and thinner. Meanwhile, the wireless transmission function including voice and data transmission has become indispensable for all the mobile terminations. And the mobile phone should be provided with the bilateral function due to some demands, for instance, making a call while performing data transfer.
However, with the reduction in size of mobile termination, and in order to satisfy the wireless transmissions with the different protocols, a plurality of antenna devices shall be installed in a limited space, which makes it more difficult to design the antennas. As the interference between the antennas is serious, the communication performance of the antennas is affected.